


Resetting the Balance

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within The Shadows [46]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Conqueror cracked his red eyes open hearing a thud on the other side of camp. He sat up and saw that Stygian had dropped a body onto the ground. With a huff he rose to his feet and walked over to the others.“This doesn’t make me your new lap dog,” Stygian growled to Eternal who rolled his eyes,“I never said anything of the sort-,”Stygian sneered, “Don’t think that I don’t know you.”





	Resetting the Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Warning; does contain torture

Conqueror cracked his red eyes open hearing a thud on the other side of camp. He sat up and saw that Stygian had dropped a body onto the ground. With a huff he rose to his feet and walked over to the others.

“This doesn’t make me your new lap dog,” Stygian growled to Eternal who rolled his eyes,

“I never said anything of the sort-,”

Stygian sneered, “Don’t think that I don’t know you.”

Conqueror kneeled down next to the person and realized it was the little brat-well, the blonde brat. They were all brats. A smirk broke out on Conqueror’s face as he took in the boy’s pained expression, the blood running from his eyes, and his whimpers, even when unconscious. Pathetic. Just as an Erembour should be.

Conqueror stood back up and laughed before kicking the boy in the stomach. Noble let out a gasp mixed with a strangled cry. The man cackled cruelly when he saw that Noble’s eyes couldn’t open, sealed shut by the dried blood crusted on his lids. “Damn Stygian, what did you do?” he laughed giddily, “Gouge his eyes out? Without me?”

“No,” Stygian said turning away from Eternal and looking at Conqueror, “It was but a simple powder, not that you would understand that.”

Conqueror scoffed, rolling his eyes. He was not as dumb as they thought…however, it was useful for them to think so. Conqueror looked back to Noble and smirked. He then sat down beside the unmoving teen. Noble’s body twitched and the man knew he was awake. “Oh Noble, such a situation you have found yourself in…what would your brother say?”

Noble didn’t respond, either too tired, or trying to ignore him. Conqueror held in a laugh. It was bad to ignore him. That always makes it worse.

“He’s going to be so disappointed,” Conqueror continued and Noble twitched, making the man laugh, “Oh yes, after all he did to keep you away from Eternal. After everything he gave. You handed yourself over. It’s almost as if you deserve this,” Conqueror said, lightly tracing the blood tracks running down his face.

Eternal turned away from Stygian and walked over to Conqueror. “Look at him, so vulnerable…so weak,” Eternal kneeled down, red eyes narrowed in rage as he examined the teen. “What’s this?” He asked catching Conqueror’s attention. He followed Eternal’s gaze and saw a white and golden feather, woven into the bottom of Noble’s braid. “Interesting color,” Eternal sneered, touching the feather, mocking, “Wonder what it represents?”

He then ripped it out, pulling strands of Noble’s hair with it. The teen hissed in pain bringing a smile to Conqueror’s face. Noble weakly tried to push himself up and reach for the feather, but he was reaching in the wrong direction. Conqueror let out a giddy laugh, “Look at him, like a lost little puppy.” Eternal rolled his eyes and moved, holding out the feather, allowing it to brush Noble’s fingers. The teen tried to grab it with a strangled cry, but Stygian came up from behind him and pulled Noble away.

“Bring him over to the fire,” Eternal smirked as he and Conqueror stood up. Stygian pulled Noble up and forced him to wobble over to the fire that was blazing brightly. Conqueror kicked the back on Noble’s knees causing him to squeak and falls to his knees in front of the fire.

“You know,” Eternal said coming over to Noble, “I’ve always wondered how exactly you got those scars.”

Stygian flicked his wrist shadows snaked up Noble causing him to shudder and squirm. They bonded his ankles and around his wrists. Conqueror looked down at the erembour and smirked as a cruel idea entered his mind. He whispered to Stygian who shrugged carelessly, but nodded. Conqueror kicked Noble’s back, knocking him off balance and making him go face first towards the fire. At the last second the man grabbed a shadow tendril that was attached to the makeshift bonds around Noble’s wrists, stopping the teen just before he hit the fire.

Conqueror knew he could feel the sparks flying up and the intense heat as his breathing had picked up and his body shook with fear. “So weak,” he hissed and Noble flinched, “They all know you’re here…they know what happened, but it’s funny that no one has showed up to save you.” Noble’s body trembled. “Where are those powers of your now shadow?”

Eternal rolled his eyes and moved still holding the feather. “Seems you are getting to him,” the older dark comment and Conqueror laughed.

“It is what I tend to do.”

Eternal nodded before holding the feather over the fire and dropping it. “No need for that here,” he commented. The feather brushed across Noble’s face and fell into the fire. It cracked and burnt the feather to a crisp within seconds.

Conqueror felt Noble’s body freeze and stop moving.

“Think you may have broke him Eternal,” Conqueror said, testing his assumption by weakening the tension and letting Noble fall closer to the flames. The teen didn’t react at all.

Eternal laughed, “Well, it is what I tend to do.”

Conqueror pulled Noble back and the teen’s body slammed harshly into the ground, but he still had no reaction. Eternal laughed and stalked over, “You know why we’re doing this right? You’re simply too strong. And Erembour can’t be strong, so we must reset the balance.” He pat Noble’s cheek mockingly. “You two have fun,” he said standing up, looking to Stygian and Conqueror.

…

“You’re going to do what?!” Warriors exclaimed bewildered as he starred at Riven.

Riven held in a huff and remained steely faced, “I am going to the dark world-,”

“Why?” Tempest asked looking up at Riven with fear clear in his gaze.

“We already lost Noble,” Time said cautiously, glancing over to Wild and Savage, “We cannot afford to lose you as well.”

Riven rolled his eyes, “My business in the dark world is my own alright. I have something I need to settle.”

“Don’t go fight Eternal!” Tempest exclaimed begging, “I know you beat him but I don’t want you getting hurt-,”

“Tempest, I will be fine,” Riven assured, “My battle is not with that bastard-not yet at least.” Riven gives the boy a small smile before turning to the others, “Anyway, I told you that not as a question or as a request, but rather as a statement, this isn’t up for debate.”

Time looked at him and Riven faced him with no falter. “Very well,” the hero relented, “We wish you the best of luck…please return safely.” Riven nodded before leaving, disappearing into his room and closing the door.

Once the door was shut the man collapsed onto the bed, covering his face with his hands and letting out a low groan. He didn’t want to do this…but he had too-

His door opened and Riven shot up. It was Legend. Riven laid back down with a sigh.

“That’s the sound of someone who knows he’s about to be lectured,” Legend laughed.

Riven let a wry smirk overtake his face, “That sounds like the voice of experience.”

“I could say the same,” Legend shot right back.

Riven placed his hands behind his head, “Well…go on, lecture away.”

“Riven…” Legend sighed seriousness taking over, “I-I’ve made many mistakes, I’m not going to lie and say I’m perfect, cause I’m not-these marks clearly show that,” Legend said pointing at his face, “And you know, for the short burst of power it gave me…and for the strength that I felt in that moment…the question of ‘was it worth it’ always rang through my mind. And I’ve finally decided the answer is no. It wasn’t worth it.”

“So now I ask you: is this worth it, whatever it is you’re doing?”

Riven sighed, “It will be…it will…”

“You sound like you don’t want to do it,” Legend commented, “So if you don’t want to why are you?”

“I have too. All of you are so young, so ignorant. You know nothing of who you are facing.”

Legend shook his head, “I know how to fight a dark, I beat Acidic and Wind beat Tempest and well, you know the list-,”

“And did it ever occur to you that they let you win?” Riven hissed.

“Why would they do that?” Legend asked in shock.

Riven sat up and hunched over, hands gripping the sheets tightly, “Because they heard what happens when your light doesn’t win in their hero journey…but then again, no one ever really wins now do they?”

Riven stood up and handed Legend his mirror, “Hold onto this…please.”

“Riven, why would I need this?”

“You’ll understand soon enough, just keep it safe. But remember, you hold my life in your hands and should you see fit, I give you full permission to end it okay-,”

“Riven what the hell, I’m not going to kill you!!”

“Okay?!” Riven insisted, eyes turning slightly red.

Legend sighed, defeated and nodded, “Okay. But it isn’t coming to that.”

“We’ll see…” Riven said grabbing his sword, “I will be back.”

He then stepped into the shadows and faded away, leaving Legend looking at where he used to be in disbelief.

…

“Look who came to visit!” Callous said sauntering out of the cave he had been staying in. “Come to beg once more?”

Riven stood there eyes narrowed and face expressionless. “You know why I’m here.”

Callous raised an eyebrow, “Oh? Do I? This doesn’t have anything to do with that little disturbance I felt not to long ago, does it? Because he was deeply…disturbed about it.”

“Look Link-,”

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!!” Callous screamed enraged, before clearing his throat and calming back down. “Your only friend is dead.”

“You’re weren’t my only friend-,”

“Oh? Oh, I’m not?” Callous asked, “You mean to tell me you think those lights actually care? Please, you’re just a liability, one less dark to deal with. I mean…what would they do if they found out who you really were?” Callous smirked as he stepped towards Riven who took a step back.

“That doesn’t matter-,” Riven protested.

“Oh but doesn’t it?” Callous laughed stepping even closer, “How could they sleep at night, knowing the mass murderer next to them? How could they sit at a breakfast table with a man who laughed as he slaughtered children?”

Riven shook his head, “Stop.” It didn’t matter what they thought. He had to do this, it was the only way…it was.

“Aww, what’s next? Are you about to cry?” Callous sneered. Riven grinded his teeth together before lashing back.

“You’re not even a real dark! You’re not an erembour! You’re nothing!” He hissed, “You have no powers, no abilities, you can’t turn into my greatest fear, you have nothing!”

Callous’s eyes widened and he touched his chest mockingly, “Oh! Such strong words from a fallen titan…and you’re wrong you know….because I am, your greatest fear.” Riven faltered at that and Callous smirked, “Fire died that quickly? Well, luckily I’m just getting started.”

“You know you just can’t accept the fact that with all that power, you’re still nothing!” Riven exclaimed before turning and running off. He knew Callous would chase him and that’s exactly what he needed. His point was proven when Callous growled and soon followed after him. Perfect. Riven kept going for a ways before switching directions hoping to switch Callous up. But the man had been prepared.

Riven slammed into the butt of a sword and fell down as the air was knocked out of him. He groaned and could already feel the bruise on his stomach forming. “You used to be so powerful,” Callous sighed kicking Riven down when he tried to push himself back up, “Now you won’t even fight back!”

Callous pulled out one of his many knives and played with it, tossing it up and catching it. “Oops,” Callous said ‘accidentally’ not catching the knife. Riven screamed as it fell through his arm. “Oh…that looks painful Riven,” Callous said kneeling down and grabbing the knife, “Allow me to help-,” he twisted the blade and pulled it out, “-after all, that’s what friends do, they help.”

“Link-!”

“What was that?” Callous asked plunging the knife into his thigh causing Riven to writhe in pain. “What is my name?”

“Callous, please-!”

“I thought you said you weren’t going to beg?” Callous laughed, flicking the dagger buried in his thigh while pulling out some more. “I don’t know why I didn’t just keep you the first time…then you wouldn’t have been such a little thorn in my side…you know, you could have been my personal little punching bag and you would never have to leave my side, I’m sure you’d like that now wouldn’t you?”

Riven struggled and tried to get Callous off of him, but couldn’t even get him to budge. “Tragic….if only someone cared about you enough to come looking for you, too bad no one does. Not a dark…not a light….you truly don’t belong anywhere, sad little pathetic Riven.”

Riven hated himself for it, but he couldn’t help the tear that fell and rolled down his cheek.


End file.
